As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may include a system management module that executes on an operating system of an information handing system. Such system management module may occasionally issue interrupts, placing the information handling system in a system management mode in which the system management module may collect operational data from components of the information handling system. Typically, when in the system management mode, a processor may not respond to other system interrupts. Thus, if audio is active in a system management mode, a risk exists that the audio subsystem may become data starved, resulting in an audio glitch that may be perceptible to a user.